1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device, and more particularly, to a user terminal device which changes a part of a feature part of a user image and a method for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic technologies, various portable terminals are is use. Most of the portable terminals which are available now are equipped with display means and photographing means, and have a photographing function. A portable terminal with a photographing function displays a live view through display means, by using light emitted through a lens. A user may perform photographing while viewing displayed live view.
While photographing is ordinarily performed in daily life, photographing is performed at various places, and a network system or an application which uses photos in various ways has been developed. As an example, users may upload the photos they photograph to a blog, web café, Social Network Service (SNS), or share them with others.
However, many users wish to photograph the users' own appearances with famous places as a background. In this case, if photographing and storing an image of the background which includes the users' appearance as a still image, the photos would not be realistic or vivid.
In this regard, a user photographs and stores a background image including the user's appearance as a moving image, but in this case, a stored moving image file is large in size, and thus requires a lot of space for storage.
Thus, there is a necessity to develop photographing technologies which enable a smaller size of photos, and make photos look more realistic and vivid.